love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (Love Live Super Sentai)
This is a Timeline 'of events that occurred in ''Love Live Super Sentai Timeline of Events Ancient Era * '''5 Billion Years Ago: '''The war between the Angels of the Angelic Heavens and Demons Of the Akuma Empire begins and is also when Earth is created. * '''65 Million Years Ago: '''Dinosaurs went extinct. Sometime before the tragic event, they were attacked by the Zangkark Army, who plans on taking over the planet. The first human named Earth Queen Abelina chose the nine bravest dinosaurs to fight the Zangkark Army by freezing them in ice alongside the chosen dinosaurs. The Earth Queen Abelina went into an eternal slumber. * '''26 Million Years Ago: '''During the Ice Age Era, Ice Demon Ymir and his army of Demon Knights invade Earth. Wise Archangel Jacinda attempts to fight him but could not until the sudden appearance of Winter Pegasus, who froze all of the Demon Knights and fought against Ice Demon Ymir and two became frozen and fell into cold waters. * '''9 Million Years Ago: '''The Akuma Empire invades Earth and begins their attack to rule Earth, Wise Archangel Jacinda arrives from the heaves and chose nine animals to become the Aqours Animals to fight the demonic empire. The war continued on until in the present day. * '''99 Thousand Years Ago: '''Griffin Archangel Warrior Jace arrives from the Angelic Heavens meets a young woman named Kiyomi and the two fell in love and eventually conceive a child. Some time later, Griffin Archangel Warrior Jace gets killed by Demon Warrior Arboz. * '''2000 Years Ago: '''Nijitopia was founded when a young wizard named Aaron created a world filled with magic, separating them from the human world. ** The nine elemental tribes went into a war against each other. The war ended when Aaron, representing the Light Nijis, convinced the tribes to lower their weapons and that he created the world for all tribes. Thus, Aaron became the First King of Nijitopia. Medieval Era * '''1185: '''The beginning of the feudal era. 16th Century * '''Early 1500's: '''Founding of the Iga Ninjas * '''1599 ** May 4: Sarah Kazuno, born as Sakura, was born 17th Century * 1601 ** December 12: Leah Kazuno, born as Rukia, was born * 1617: '''Ninja Sisters encounter the Saint Snow Beetle and Saint Snow Stag and were given the Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulets. Sometime later, the Iga Ninja Academy gets attacked by the Akuma Empire, with Demon Knights under the command of Demon Yokai. Sakura and Rukia transform into Saint Snow Raigers, however, Demon Yokai overpowers them both and transform into Ninja Yokais, making them immortal and trapping in that form. Modern Era 20th Century * '''1939: '''Beginning Of World War 2 * '''1945: '''Allied Victory Of World War 2, Bombing of Hiroshima Japan * '''1950: '''Founding of the Muse Agency in the US * '''1957: '''Founding of the Russian Branch of the Muse Agency * '''1961 ** Founding of the Japanese Branch of the Muse Agency ** Founding of the A-Rise Police Corps * 1969: '''Founding of the Ohara Industries * '''1996 ** Erena Toudou was born ** June 9: '''Nozomi Tojou was born ** '''July 22: '''Nico Yazawa was born ** '''October 21: '''Eli Ayase was born * '''1997 ** Anju Yuuki was born ** March 15: 'Umi Sonoda was born **'August 3: 'Honoka Kousaka was born ***Head Scientist Professor Tazuki Kousaka and his eight colleagues create the energy source Muzon, however, Professor Yazuro Zarak, jealous of his best friend's accomplishments, creates the Viruszoid Army out of computer viruses and attempts to use Muzon for his own game. Professor Kousaka and his colleagues sacrificed their lives to imprison the Viruszoids including Zarak in an alternate dimension using Muzon. ****At the same time, in Mission 8, the Muse Rangers, on their own, travel to this time to prevent this from happening but could not and decides to let it happen **'September 12: '''Kotori Minami was born * '''1998 ** Tsubasa Kira was born ** January 17: '''Hanayo Koizumi was born ** '''April 19: '''Maki Nishikino was born ** '''November 1: '''Rin Hoshizora * '''1999 ** Yukiho Kousaka was born ** Alisa Ayase was born ** January 1: '''Dia Kurosawa was born ** '''February 10: '''Kanan Matsuura was born ** '''June 13: '''Mari Ohara was born 21st Century * '''2000 ** Eli Ayase begins her training for the Muse Agency ** April 17: '''You Watanabe was born ** '''August 1: '''Chika Takami was born ** '''September 19: '''Riko Sakurauchi was born * '''2001 ** March 4: '''Hanamaru Kunikida was born ** '''July 13: '''Yoshiko Tsushima was born ** '''September 21: '''Ruby Kurosawa was born and death of Dia and Ruby's mother * '''2002 ** February 5: '''Emma Verde was born ** '''June 29: '''Karin Asaka was born ** '''December 16: '''Kanata Konoe was born * '''2003 ** March 1: '''Ayumu Uehara was born *** Nijitopia gets invaded by the Darktopian Pirates, who attempts to steal the nine Niji Diamonds. Niji Wizard King Lucian leads the Nijitopian Tribe Leaders to fight them, however, he only survived. To make matters worse, Lucian betrays his people by becoming Dark Wizard Knight Shigeru and kills all of the Light Nijis and almost gets the diamonds until Wise Wizard Torin imprisons him and the dark pirates in Nijitopian Underworld. ** Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami begin their Muse Ranger training ** Otonokizaka Grade School gets attacked by the Space Crime Syndicate who are attempting to kidnap children. The Momoiro Clover Z arrive to save them. Kanako/Momoiro Z 1gou fights against Space Crime Lord Gorzi, who is keeping a young Honoka Kousaka hostage. Honoka is saved by Kananko but the Space Crime Syndicate continue their criminal ways. ** '''May 30: '''Ai Miyashita was born ** '''August 8: '''Setsuna Yuki was born * '''2004 ** January 23: '''Kasumi Nakasu was born ** '''April 3: '''Shizuku Osaka was born ** '''November 13: '''Rina Tennoji was born * '''2005: '''Mari Ohara moves from America to Japan as a part of her training to take over the Ohara Industries. She enrolls at a grade school where she becomes best friends with Dia Kurosawa and Kanan Matsuura. * '''2011: '''Eli Ayase was tasked to search her grandmother. She found her held hostage by a hooded figure and challenges Eli to an axe duel. Eli kills her grandmother by accident, vowing to avenge her. Her death caused Eli to be executed by her mother until Chief Akira Suzuki of the Muse Agency Japanese Branch allows Eli to have another chance. Eli agrees and she and her sister move to Japan. * '''2012 ** The Ayase sisters arrive in Japan and Eli is then recruited in to Japanese Branch of the Muse Agency. ** Eli is also enrolled into Otonokizaka Girls Academy as a transfer student from Russia and also recruits Nozomi Tojou into the Agency. ** Erena Todou attempts to join the Muse Agency but could not despite have excellent skills. She later joins the A-Rise Police Corps and became A-RiseY. * 2013 ** Umi and Kotori become μ's4 and μ's3 ** Anju Yuuki joins the A-Rise Police Corps and became A-RiseZ ** Chika's parents died in Africa. * 2014 ** Tsubasa Kira joins the A-Rise Police Corps and became A-RiseX and leader. ** Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak manages to open a portal from the alternate dimension to the real world. Virus Army Lord Jarius sends Virus Hacker to start their plan in using Muzon to rule world. Honoka Kousaka joins the Muse Agency and became μ's1 after accepting the sacrifice her father made 17 years ago and defeats Virus Hacker with μ's4 and μ's3. ** Super Heroine Taisen ** Rin, Maki, Hanayo and Nico join the Muse Agency and became μ's5, μ's6, μ's8 and μ's9. ** Eli was hesitant to join the Muse Rangers but Honoka convinced her that it will their duty to her and each other. With that, Eli became μ's2 with Nozomi becoming μ's7, thus completing the Muse Ranger Team. ** When Honoka almost gets killed by Virus Axer Makku and Virus Knight Wolzardo, Eli attempts to fight Wolzardo on her own out of revenge. After her teammates help her in defeating Virus Axer Makku, Eli decides to defeat Wolzardo just to give her grandmother a peaceful death. ** The Muse Rangers meet the A-Rise Officers who save them from Virus Convict. Honoka attempts to form an alliance with them. Though Tsubasa wants to, Erena refused. Later on, the A-Rise Officers get captured and brainwashed into evil. μ's1, μ's4 and μ's3 fought against them and get saved. Erena still doesn't trust the Muse Rangers until Honoka convinced her. Thus an alliance is formed between the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers. ** Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger The Movie: Protect Tokyo Tower ** The Viruszoid Army make their second attempt in stealing Muzon by invading Tokyo. On the verge of giving up, Honoka convinces her teammates that they can defeat the Viruszoid by combining all of their powers. With that, they combine all of their μ's Spy Mechas to form the Tokumei Gattai μ's Mega Battle Robo to defeat Deadly Virus Monster Gozu. Thus preventing the Viruszoid Army from getting a hold on Muzon, however, they aren't giving up that easily. ** Virus Bugger is stronger than the Viruszoids that Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers fought before. The Muse Rangers are given a new code for their μ's Cellphone Changer which allowed them to unlock S.W.A.T Mode and gained new mecha to form the μ's S.W.A.T Robo Winger. ** Virus General Cyro strucks Honoka into a coma, leaving the Muse Rangers leaderless. After waking up, Honoka and Yukiho watches a video message from their father before his demise, telling his eldest daughter that he has created the Battlizer Armour for her to use when needed. With that, μ's1 becomes Battlizer μ's1, defeating Virus General Cyro. ** Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z *** The Aqours Rangers travel to 2014 to prevent Demon Time from changing the course of history. After noticing the Viruszoid Generals about to aid Space Crime Lord Gorzi, the Aqours Rangers decided to fight them and defeat them, saving the Muse Rangers and Momoiro Clover Z and then defeats Demon Time before returning to the present ** Yukiho Kousaka and Alisa Ayase become μ's10 and μ's11. ** On Halloween, Virus Monster turns everyone, except Eli and Kotori into zombies. Noticing how scared Eli is, Kotori tells her that she should turn her fear into courage. With that, S.W.A.T μ's2 defeats Virus Monster, returning everyone back to normal. ** The μ's Mega Battle Robo combines with the Keisatsu Gattai A-Rise Patrol Battle Robo to from the Tokumei Chou Gattai μ'sA-Rise Super Mega Battle Robo to defeat Virus Army Lord Jarius after he gets betrayed by Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak, who decides to get Muzon his way. ** The Viruszoids kidnap Santa Claus, causing the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers to go on rescue mission to the alternate dimension. There, they are being tormented by their past and eventually leading to them not to believe in Christmas because their (Muse Rangers) fathers won't be there until they come into their senses that they should not give up. After defeting Virus Grinch and saving Santa Claus, the Muse Ranger and A-Rise Officers help him deliver the presents in time for Christmas. * 2015 ** On New Year's Day, Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak wishes for a new Viruszoid that is powerful enough to destroy the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers. The new Viruszoid is Great Viruszoid Haim, who can switch into Viruszoids that the two teams fought before. Despite the hardship, they manage to defeat the new Viruszoid, leaving Zarak having no other option but to destroy the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers once and for all. ** The Viruszoid Army launch their final attempt in stealing Muzon, which the successfully did. In the final battle, Honoka saved a young Chika Takami from the destroyed building and she and Tsubasa are sent to the alternate dimension where the battle a revived Virus Convict. An injured A-RiseY arrives to save them both but gets killed after defeating him. As Tsubasa takes herself and Erena's dead body back to the real world, the rest of her teammates to join her to defeat Virus Professor Yazuro Zarak who becomes Great Virus God Zarako. Despite the rough fight and almost on the verge of death, the Muse Rangers combine their Muzon Power throught Battlizer μ's1 and used 'Fiery Muzon Final Barrage' against Zaraka, killing him and also destroying the dimension, causing them to escape. After the success agaisnt the Viruszoid Army, the Muse Rangers were recognized as heroes. Eli becomes the Muse Agency's Deputy Chief while Honoka is placed into the Muse Agency's Elite Force. ** After starting their first-year at Uranohoushi Girls High School, Dia, Kanan and Mari encounter three demon generals harassing a hooded woman. They all fought against them but not enough until Aqours Eagle, Aqours Rhino and Aqours Wildcat chose them and hooded woman gave them their Aqours Animal Transformation Brace and Animals Cells. Thus forming the original Aqours Rangers, however, they only lasted a short while when Mari had to study in America for her work in the Ohara Industries. * 2016 ** Eli proposes to Nozomi on their honeymoon in Russia. ** The Muse Rangers learn that not all of Viruszoid Army had been deleted. ** Riko Sakurauchi begins her first year at Otonokizaka Girls Academy. She is befriended by third-year student Miku Yuzuki. Later, she gets attacked by Demon Hound who nearly kills her until Miku saved her but gets killed, thus Riko began to fear dogs but hated Demon Hound and vows to avenge her senpai's death no matter what it takes. * 2017 ** Sometime after starting her second year of high school, Riko and her mother moved to Numazu, where she enrolled at Uranohoushi Girls High School. ** Two years after the final battle of the Muse Rangers and the Viruszoid Army, the Akuma Empire continues onto their attempts to rule the world by targeting Numazu, Shizouka. Chika Takami meets Riko as the two save the hooded woman from Demon Devil. Their bravery made Aqours Lion and Aqours Swan chose them to become AquaOrange and AquaWhite. Later, Aqours Shark chose You Watanabe to be AquaBlue. The three chosen rangers became the new Aqours Rangers and then combined Aqours Lion, Aqours Swan and Aqours Shark to form the Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh to defeat Demon Devil. ** Super Heroine Taisen Z ** Mari Ohara returns from America and acts as the team's support group ** The Aqours Rangers attempt to recruit the third years as they were the original but Dia and Kanan refused, revealing that they do not want to for Mari's safety. After Mari convinced her two friends that she has been improving and that their friendship is strong, the original Aqours Rangers helped to save current team to defeat Demon Hater. After that, they became the final members to join the team. ** Shadow Kamen Rider Zaru arrives in Numazu in an escape attempt from Tokyo and forms an alliance with the Akuma Empire. The Aqours Rangers encounter him but could not defeat him. While at the beach, Chika, Riko and You encounter Shadow Kamen Rider Zaru. As they were about to transform, Kasumi Toyama stands before them, transforming into Kamen Rider Poppin and defeats Zaru, but only for him to escape. While at the park, the first years encounter Shadow Demon and then they meet Aya Maruyama and Kokoro Tsurumaki, who both transform in Kamen Rider Pastel and Kamen Rider Happy who defeat Shadow Demon but escaped. The third years, while at school, encounter Shadow Devil. Just as they were about to transform, Ran Mitake and Yukina Minato, who both transformed into Kamen Rider Afterglow and Kamen Rider Roselia to defeat Shadow Devil, leaving him to escape. After putting aside their differences, the Aqours Rangers and Kamen Rider Bandori defeat Shadow Kamen Rider Zaru and his minions. ** Kamen Rider Bandori Episode 12 ** The Aqours Rangers encounter the Ninja Yokais and could not fight them off. AquaOrange breaks Gold Ninja Yokais face, revealing to be a human girl. Wise Archangel Jacinda tells the girls that the Ninja Yokais are Sakura and Rukia, ninjas from the 16th century and has been trapped in that form for 400 years. Dia and Ruby decided to fight them while their teammates deal with Demon Yokai. After a rough battle, AquaRed and AquaPink defeat them and saving them. Sakura and Rukia use the Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulet and transformed into Saint Snow Raigers after 400 years and defeat Demon Yokai with the Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Shinobi-Oh. Both of the sisters reject Chika's alliance and try to live on their own but could not due to the changes. They finally became allies to the Aqours Rangers after the Kurosawa Sisters convinced them. ** Brave Archangel Raphael arrives from the Angelic Heavens. After Chika gets badly injured in battle, he declares Chika no longer leader of the Aqours Rangers until she can prove how wild she is. Chika undergoes a very brutal training, which results her getting overpowered by Raphael a couple of times. Chika overpowers Raphael after the latter witnessed she wields a familiar power of an Archangel from 99 thousand years ago. Because of how she proved how wild she is, Chika returns back to the Aqours Rangers as Raphael and Jacinda decided not to tell Chika about her lineage until the time comes. ** Doubustu Sentai Aqours Ranger The Movie: Numazu's Freezing Summer ** The Akuma Empire launched their second attempt on Earth and captured the Aqours Animals. Thinking they should give up, Chika convinced them that they must unleash their wildness to defeat them. With that, the Aqours Rangers combine nine of the Aqours Animals to form the Doubustu Gattai Wild Aqours-Oh to defeat Greater Demon Satan. Despite the loss of a very powerful demon, Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban decides to use to even stronger demons to fight the Aqours Rangers ** Needing more power to defeat Demon Bloodsucker, the Aqours Rangers were given the Super Animal Cells to become Super Aqours Rangers, wielding the Animal Rapiers. ** The Takami Sisters celebrate the death anniversary of their parents. Chika receives a letter from Lethabo, a friend of her father's to come to South Africa. Upon arriving with her teammates, Chika learns that Demon Beast killed her parents and plans to kill him for revenge. Super AquaOrange fights him but spares his life after learning that he was only trying to protect them from Demon Hunter. After defeating Demon Hunter, Demon Beast becomes a helper to the South Africans and the animals, as Chika decides to continue her parents' work once the Akuma Empire to finally dealt with. ** Ruby and Leah get captured by the Demon Sisters Yin and Yang after an argument with their older sisters. The two younger sisters made plan on combining the Wild Aqours-Oh Category:Timeline